Total Drama Guys vs Gals
by TotalDramaGirl01
Summary: Heat is rising! We have 2 couples now and Dylan and Link are still fighting over Addie. Rav is trying to get Dylan to turn against Addie. Will she succeed at doing it? What will happen when 2 more eliminated contestants come back in the game?
1. App

Hey there! I've decided that I'm going to make a new OC story! Here's the application for it:

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age (16-18):

Stereotype:

Sexuality:

ABOUT YOU:

Personality:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths(Limit of only three):

Weaknesses(At least three):

Hobbies:

Allergies:

Medical Conditions(Asthmatic, Insomnia, etc…):

APPEARANCE:

Physique/Build(Athletic, Lean, Skinny, etc…):

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Skin Color:

Eye Color:

Marks?(Freckles, Beauty Marks, Tattoos, etc…):

Everyday Clothes:

Swimwear:

Pajamas:

Formal:

Jewelry/Accessories:

Anything Else I missed?:

PERSONAL DETAILS:

What type of person would they be friends with?:

What type of person would they be enemies with?:

Single?:

If single, what type of person would they crush on?:

Audition Tape:

I only need 4 more girls and 4 more guys because I putting in a boy and a girl


	2. Full cast list: Arrival

Cast List:

**Guys:**  
**1. Dylan Anderson**  
**2. Link Fields**  
**3. Jason Joeseph**  
**4. Bucky Conner**  
**5. James Collier**

**Gals:**  
**1. Addie Smith**  
**2. Adelle Bundy**  
**3. Jessica Nelson**  
**4. Nicole Hudson**  
**5. Rav Sanders**

Chris is sitting on the dock of shame waiting for the contestants to arrive. "Hey there I'm Chris McLean! And I've been waiting here for 3 hours for the contestans to arrive. They were supposed to be here an hour ago but now i gue-". He was interrupted by the bull horn indicating that the contestants were now coming. "Finally! They're here!" Then Chris stood up and got ready to introduce the first contestant. "Here's our first contestant, Jason!"

A boy with a red and black jersey with the number 34 in the middle, jeans and black converse comes off the boat and grabbed his luggage. "Yo Chris! It's great to be here!" said Jason as he casually walked over and put his baggage in the dock next to him.

"Next up is Bucky". A guy with a blue tee-shirt, black pants, and black shoes comes off the next boat. Bucky looks around and says, "This is the place?" "Yep you like it?" Chris asked. "No because it looks like a freakin hurricance came through it" and he walked past.

"Okay then thanks for that little comment. Next we have Ravana!" A girl with a tight-fit blue and white hockey jersey that says "Toronto Maple leafs" on it, and a blue plaid skirt and long black hair steps off the boat.

Hey guys. And call me Rav"

Bucky looked at her and said "You wanna be on my team girly?"

"Um no way. And don't call me girly punk!" she said as she attacks Bucky

Jason comes in and pulls Rav away from Bucky and sets her down next to him

**Confessional*******

**Rav: Who does that guy think he is calling me girly? I'm no girly girl and will never be! He's so going down!**

**Bucky: That Rav girl is already getting on my last nerves. I hope that we'll be on the same team so i can take her down**

"Alright settle down! We haven't even started and we already have drama? I love it!" said Chris.

A girl with long blonde hair with bangs, a black strapless top, skinny jeans, and black pumps walks off the boat

"I am so happy to be here Chris" she says as she walks by and stands over next to the others and starts talking to Jason

"It's great to have you here Addie" Chris says.

Then a guy with a blue and white plaid shirt, jeans, brown boots,and a cowboy hat comes off the boat and comes up behind Addie and covers her eyes.

"Miss me?" he said as Addie said as she turned around and removed his hands and was shocked.

"DYLAN!? What the heck are you doing here?" Addie asks shocked

"Just thought to suprise my girlfriend on the show" said Dylan

"I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" She said and then stood by herself away from Dylan

**Confessional*******

**Addie: Why is he here? I thought I finally got rid of his cheating butt out of my life and now I have to deal with it here? This is going to be the worst summer of my life!**

**Dylan: It's so great to see my sweet Addie again. I wonder why she never returned my calls. I don't know why she is acting so dramatic. She's happy to see me she just doesn't want to admit it **

Jason wanted to go over and comfort Addie but he could see that she just wanted to be alone.

"Well that was a little weird" Bucky said

"Yeah I agree" Rav said actually agreeing with what he was saying.

A girl with brown long hair and a pink sparkly dress came on the dock

"HEY THERE EVERYONE!" She yelled

"Hey there Adelle" Chris said tryng to gain back his hearing

**Confessional:**

**Adelle: OMG! THIS IS AWESOME! I hope I can make a bunch of friends here and see who my teammates are!**

Adelle looked at Rav. "Are you going to be on my team? she asks very excitingly.

"Oh I sure hope so" Rav said very sarcastically, but Adelle couldn't tell

"Everyone this is Link!" A boy with black jeans, hoodie, and shoes hops off the boat

"Hey everyone whats up" Link asked as he walks across the dock and takes a look at Addie.

"What's wrong with her?" Link asked to Jason.

"She just went through a scene with someone who apparently is her ex" Jason told him as he walked away.

**Confessional:**

**Link: I feel bad for that girl. That she has to be here with her ex-boyfriend just has to be hard on her. I think I'll just go and talk to her and try to comfort her**

Link walks up to Addie. "Hey there, I'm Link" he said very calmly.

"I'm Addie. Sorry, I just don't want to talk to anyone right now"

"That's fine I can respect that. But is it okay of i just stand next to you?" Link asked and Addie shook her head yes.

"Alright, our next contestant is Jessica!" Chris said as a girl with a purple tee, black skinny jeans, and white converse comes off the boat.

"Hey there everyone" She says a little shyly.

"Hey and welcome to the show now go over by the others" said Chris and she did as she said.

"Now our next to last contestant is James!"

A boy with a red jacket, blue t-shirt, torn navy blue jeans and black high-tops walks next to Chris.

"Yo Chris what's up!" James asked then Adelle ran up to him.

"I love your glasses! What kind are they?" she asked very excitedly.

James took them off his head and said "These are Kanye West glasses pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah they are!" she said being so excited as she was.

Chris interuppted them, "Now our final contestant, Nicole!"

A girl with a white tank top, denim shorts, and long leather boots comes off the boat and walks towards the other contestants.

"I guess you saved the best for last right Chris" Nicole asked as she finally walked and stood next to her competition.

"Yeah" Chris said sarcastically. "Now time for your teams"

"Wait there are only 10 of us? How come?" asked a very confused Jason.

"It's because we don't have the budget to host 20 teens here. When I call your name, go over to the left."

He gets out his list of the teams. "Now let's see...

Addie...

Adelle...

Rav...

Nicole and...

Jessica! You are on the girls team! That means you boys are the other team"

"So it's like a battle of the sexes?" asked Link.

"Yep" said Chris

"Now that we have our teams, who will win the first challenge? Who will win? Will there be love? Who knows, find out on Total Drama Guys vs Gals!"

Hope this was good for you. Sorry it took so long with the update. I've been so busy with school so that will be why i won't update for a while. So give me your opinion and tell me how you think I did. Thanks~

TotalDramaGirl01 


	3. Who's Got Talent?

**Last time on Total Drama Guys vs Gals, the contestants made their arrival, there was tension between Addie and her ex-boyfriend Dylan. Rav and Bucky about killed each other and the contestants were divided in teams. It's the battle of the sexes right now on Total Drama Guys vs Gals**

**In the Girls cabin*******

"So that's how it happened" said Addie finishing explaining how Dylan was her ex.

"Wow! and he just cheated on you!?" asked a very interested Jessica.

"Yeah and now I have to deal with him here at this camp. This is going to be the worst summer of my entire life!" Addie says as she plants her face in her pillow.

Nicole came over and patted Addie on the back

"It's ok, I hope you can try and take him down. It's bittersweet right now for you. You get to come on this show which is a once in a life time opportunity but then you have to deak with your ex who, let's face it, will try at everything to try and win you back" Nicole said not making her feel better.

"Look I'm going to go take a walk and get my mind off of things" Addie said and got up and walked out the door.

**Confessional*******

**Nicole: I feel bad for Addie, if I was in her place I would confront the guy and tell him how I felt about him cheating on me. I just hope that this doesn't mess with her game and be bad for our team**

**In the Boy's cabin*******

Dylan and Link are sitting on the bed and talking about Addie.

"So Dylan, I heard that you're Addie's ex?" Link asked very cautiously.

"No we're not, I don't why she acted so dramatic when I came up behind her" Dylan said being confused.

"I think it's because that she doesn't trust you at all" said a stranger voice coming from the door.

"Jessica? What are you doing here?" asked Dylan.

"I'm here to tell you that Addie told me and the girls everything that happened between you two" said Jessica as she walked away slowly.

"Wait?!" Dylan said as he stopped her. "What did Addie say about me, Jessie?"

"I'm not saying, because you should know already why she doesn't want you here" Jessie said and she left the boys cabin.

After Jessie left, Link saw Addie walking towards the docks.

"Hey guys it's been great in chatting to you but I think I need to get some fresh air" he said and Link left the cabin walking a little behind Addie

**Confessional:**

**Link: I wanted to talk to Addie and see what's going on between her and Dylan. She's saying one thing and Dylan is saying another and I want to get her side of the story. I'm a nice person and I hate seeing someone feeling down**

**Addie: I just wanted to get away for right now, just until the challenge comes then I'll talk to my teammates **

Addie is sitting on the dock with her head against one of the wooden post.

"Are you okay Addie?" Link asked

Addie about jumped when she heard someone behind her

"Link? What are doing following me?" asked Addie.

Link sat down next to her and said "I just wanted to get away from the guys, mostly Dylan, but mainly to hear what really happened between you and him"

"Well, you see, what happened was, that I found out that he cheated on me with my best friend and I was devestated" Addie said as a single tear fell from her eye just thinking about it.

Link wiped the tear away. "I'm sorry that I brought it up. It's just that I want-" he was interrupted when Addie kissed him on the cheek.

Addie smile and said "It's fine, I just wanted to get it completely off of my chest. I think that it's sweet that you would come and try and make me feel better after on olny knowing me for a day. Thanks"

"Well that's the kind of guy I am and you're welcome" Link said

_**Intercom: Contestants! Come to the stage about 100 meters away from the cabins. Now!**_

"Go ahead, I'll be there a little after you" Addie said and Link left to head to the stage.

Addie waited till 2 minutes after Link left and then started to head towards the stage.

**Confessionals:**

**Link: Addie is a sweet gal and I can't believe that Dylan would just cheat on poor Addie with her best friend. I'll do everything that I can to make sure that he doesn't hurt her again**

**Addie: Link is SO nice and way nicer than Dylan. I just don't know why I kissed him on the cheek. Maybe it was because I... I wanted him not to feel bad for me? *she laughs nervously* **

The contestants sit down on the bleachers

Dylan glares at Addie because she's sitting down next to Link.

"What is she doing sitting next to him?" asked a very angry Dylan

"Calm down dude! She's probably only sitting next to him because he's her friend" said Jason

"Yeah I guess you're right" Dylan said as he crossed his arms knowing that Jason was wrong.

**Confessional********

**Jason: Dylan needs to learn how to chill out. Addie's not his girlfriend anymore. He's just jealous to see that Addie is getting along so well with another guy **

**Dylan: I know that Addie still likes me. It's just a matter of impressing her by winning her heart back**

"Alright contestants! Time for your first challenge of the season. A good-old fashioned talent show" said Chris

All the contestants groaned about it

"Well, deal with it!", he said, "Each team will pick 2 people to represent their team in the competition, so go!"

All the competitors go to find their most talented people

**At the Girls cabin********

"Okay, we need at least one singer. Who here can sing?" asked Nicole.

"I can! I also can play the guitar," said a very excited Addie.

Cool! Now anyone else got a cool talent?" asked Nicole hoping to find an awesome talents

"I can sing too," said Jessica.

"I guess it's me and Jessie," said Addie.

"Yay! Let's do our best!" Jessie says as she and Addie high five

**At the Boy's Cabin********

"I think I should be in it because I can sing" Dylan says.

"You just want to so you can impress that girl" Bucky says as he rolls his eyes.

"NO! NOT TRUE! I just want to do this to win for our team" said Dylan

"Alright dude just calm down." said Jason. "I'll be in the talent show because i'm very athletic and I can bench press 300 pounds!" he continued.

"So it'll be Dylan and Jason in the competition" said Link.

**At the stage********

Addie is sitting on the stage practicing the song that she's doing.

Link comes by and stands next to her

"That's really good! I didn't know you could sing AND play guitar!" Link said surprising Addie again

"Thanks Link!" she smiles at him

"I still can't believe that Dylan still cheating on you! You're way too beautiful to be cheated on" Link said sitting next to her

Addie laughs "Thanks Link"

Dylan walks by and sees the two and clinches his fist

**Confessional*******

**Dylan: I'm so sick and tired of seeing those two together! This time I'm not going to be nice about it**

"Hey Link!" Dylan said as he grabbed some dirt and threw it at Link's face

Addie is shocked "DYLAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I don't like you talking to my girl" Dylan puts his arm around Addie.

Addie gets off the stage

"Dylan you are unbelievable. You're so going down in this competition" Addie says and storms off

**Confessional*******

**Link: Addie's right! Dylan is unbelievable Jason is his only saving grace for this competition tonight**

"Alright people let's get this show done and over with. Let's start with Jessica on the girl's team" Chris said as Jessica comes on stage.

A single spotlight comes down and Jessica sings her song.

"That was amazing! I give it an 8! Next is Jason" said Chris

Jason comes out and starts lifting up a 300 pound weight and struggles to get it over his head.

"Come on Jason you can do it" Link yelled from the bleachers.

Jason finally gets it together and lifts the heavy weight over his head and then puts it down on the ground.

"That was ok. I give it a 7. Now from the guys team please welcome Dylan!" said Chris.

Everyone on the bleachers cheered but Addie, who was standing behind the curtain, just turned her head.

Dylan starts singing 'Just a Dream' and looks at Addie while he sings.

Link could tell that Addie probably felt uncomfortable, so he tried to sneak to go behind the stage to comfort her, but the Bucky follows him at a distant.

**Behind the curtain********

Link taps Addie on the shoulder.

"Oh Link! You just keep surprising me!" Addie said with nervousness.

"Sorry, I was hoping I could help you out before you sing" Link said and he puts his hand on her shoulder.

"You already are" she said as she flases a sweet smile at him.

Bucky was about 5 feet away listening to this

Dylan just got done with his song.

"Amazing! I'm giving that a 9!" Chris says shouting. "Now finally, our last act, Addie"

All the girls cheered loudly

**Confessional********

**Bucky: So Link is trying to help out the opponent? Well, I'll just make sure that she doesn't win and that she goes home**

**Link: I'm really glad I could help out with Addie's nerves. I think she'll do great!**

**Addie: Link is SO sweet! I think I might actually like him a little bit**

Addie gets out on the stage, she starts playing her guitar and starts singing 'Wasting all these tears' and looks at Dylan. Once she got to the chorus then the actual song starts to play.

Bucky is up on the rafters and gets ready to cut one of the stagelights

Link looks up and see this and the stagelight starts to drop. He runs out and pushes Addie out of the way

Everyone is in shock including Chris

Jessica and Jason go out on the stage to help them up.

Link gets up quickly but Addie is still laying on the stage.

"Addie? Are you ok?" asked a very nervous Jessie

"Yeah I think so. I wouldn't be if it weren't for Link. Thank so much Link" said Addie trying to get up.

Jason helps her up

"Well, up until the point that she had to be pushed out of the way, Addie was an amazing singer! A perfect 10! That's before you almost got hit by that stagelight. That means the gals win the first competition! Guy, I'll see you at elimination" Chris said as everyone starts heading back to the cabins.

Addie and Link make it to the cabins and Addie is limping a little

"I'm so sorry Addie! I'll make sure I find the person who did this to you" said a very concerned Link.

"That would be great! But right now I'm in serious pain!" she says as she sits on the stairs.

Link sits next to her and says "I really wish that there was something I could do to make you feel better" he looks down and he's touching Addie's hand. They both blush

They started to lean in for a kiss, but then Chris say's over the intercom "I need the guys team to gather at the elimination bonfire"

Link gets up and kisses Addie on the forehead

"Hope you feel better in the morning" he said and he walks off

**Confessional:**

**Link: I think I actually like Addie, and I've only known her for a day! She's just really beautiful to be cheated on. I need to tell the other guys to vote out Bucky for cutting that stagelight and almost hitting poor Addie**

Link walks up to Jason and James and tells them all about Bucky cutting the stagelight

"We're in! Anything to get the cheaters out of the game" said Jason

At the elimination ceremony*******

"At this camp, we'll be giving out smores if you're safe" Chris said as he held out a platter of smores...

Dylan...

James...

Jason and finally...

Link!

I'm sorry Bucky but you have been eliminated!"

Bucky walks over to the dock of shame and gets on the boat of losers and sets off

**Sorry to the creator of Bucky :( But you're not out of the competition yet! There could be a possibility that you can be back in the competition**


	4. Where's our teammates?

**Last time on Total Drama Guys vs Gals, we had an old fashioned talent show and the gals won the first challenge. It was Addie who won it for the gals and to make matters worse, Bucky cut one of the stagelights and almost hit Addie. That was until Link came and pushed her out of the way and convinced his team to vote out Bucky and it worked. So what will happen to the contestants? Is there something between Link and Addie? And will the guys pull it together for the next challenge? Find out now on Total Drama Guys vs Gals!**

**At 7 in the morning********

All the contestants are sleeping but then someone comes in and kidnaps Jessie and Jason.

Jessie screams loudly when she and Jason is far gone from the cabins.

Addie wakes up and sees that Jessie is missing

"Girls wake up! Jessie's gone!" Addie said as she yelled for her teammates to get up.

"So what? Not my problem" Rav said as she went back to sleep

**Confessional*********

**Addie: I can't believe Rav right now! One of our teammates is missing and she doesn't give a damn! I hate this! **

Addie comes out of the confessional limping when Link comes by and helps her out

"Hey Addie. Is you're leg feeling any better from the last challenge?" he said as he helps her up.

"No i'm not! And now I'm even more ticked because Jessie's missing and nobody cares that she's gone" she said as she held her knee.

"Addie i'm sorry that you're in pain. Wait right here!" Link rushes to the infirmiry and grabs some crutches and runs back and gives them to her. "Here you go"

Addie takes the crutches and gets up and heads towards the forest

"Where are you going Addie?" asked a concerned Link

"I'm going to find my best friend and no one is going to get in my way" Addie says as she starts going into the forest.

"Addie?" Link said

Addie turned around "Yeah?"

Link sighed then said "Be careful"

Addie nodded and head in the woods

Nicole comes out of the cabin dragging Rav and Adelle out of the cabin with her

"Link? Where's Addie?" Nicole asked

"She went into the forest looking for Jessie. She said that none of you girls cared about Jessie being missing" Link said as he walked into the guys cabin.

Link walks into the cabin and sees that Jason was missing

"Dudes! Wake up! Jason is missing!" Link said as he turned on the light but all the guys went under their covers.

**Confessional********

**Link: I have an idea that just might get Dylan up out of bed and drag James out of bed**

Link goes up to Dylan whispers "Addie's been kidnapped"

With that, Dylan instantly gets out of bed and gets James and Link and takes them outside

"Girls! Addie has been kidnapped!" Dylan yells and drops James and Link

James rubs his head, "What the heck man!"

"Addie wasn't kidnapped, Jessie was" Nicole said

Dylan gave a cold stare at Link, "Why did you lie to me?"

Link shrugged his shoulders, "Hey that was the only way to get you out of bed to help find Jason,our missing teammate!"

**Confessional*********

**Nicole: Good job Link! That was really good of getting someone out of bed! Using the one thing that Dylan cares about**

**Rav: It seems likes Dylan obviously cares about Addie. Maybe I could use that against him and get him to do what I want to do**

Rav walks over to Dylan and puts her hand on his shoulder and said "Look from what I heard, Addie's on crutches and in the forest all alone to try and find Jessie"

Dylan looks up and says "WHAT?! I'M COMING ADDIE!"

Dylan gets up and runs towards the forest.

Chris walks up and says "Well, there was no reason for me to wake you guys up. As you know, Jessie and Jason have been kidnapped and are hidden somewhere in the forest. Girls, for winning the last challenge, you get a map to help you out. And the guys, you get a compass."

He tossed the map to Adelle and the compass to James, "Have fun contestants" and he leaves.

Adelle looks at the map and says, "Um...okay which way do we go?" as she flips the map in different directions to try and understand it.

Nicole took the map. "I'll be in charge of the map and I'll be leader"

"Woah! Who died and made you leader?" asked Rav, "I should be leader, considering I know I'm WAY smarter than you!"

"Um, I did?" said Nicole and she and Adelle walked off

**Confessional*********

**Rav: The nerve of Nicole! Thinking that she miss know-it-all, well that's not going to happen. I'm going to make sure that we lose and get her butt sent home**

**In the forest********

Dylan is franctically running through the forest and bumps into someone

"Hey watch wher you'r-" he starts saying but stops when he sees that it was Addie. "Addie?!"

Addie is laying on the ground in pain "DYLAN! WHAT THE HECK!? OW!"

"Addie I'm so sorry! I was just trying to find you because I thought you were kidnapped" he said as he pulled her up and gave her the crutches.

Addie takes the crutches and keeps going

"Wait Addie! Don't you want company?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah but no you. No offense" says Addie and she starts going to find Jessie

**Confessional********

**Addie: There is no way that I was going to let him come along and distract me. I want to find my best friend d and win the challenge**

**Dylan: I don't know why Addie is being so stubborn. I was going to go with her and help her out if she gets injured any more that she is**

**Link: It was so clear of why Dylan ran off into the forest so quick. It was because he was going to try and find Addie and try to help her. Knowing her, she would say no and keep going **

**Rav: I need to find a way to lose this challenge and get miss know-it-all of the show. But how?**

Rav, Adelle, and Nicole are all walking through the forest trying to find Addie, Jessie, and James

Nicole is walking and reading the map when all of the sudden, Rav sticks out her leg and trips Nicole

Nicole drops the map drops the map and a gust of wind ops the map and a gust of wind blows the map away

"Way to lose the map Nikki! Now we'll never find Jessica and James!" Rav said as she walks away mad but then has a small, but quiet snicker.

**WIth Link and James*********

Link is speed walking and James is trying to keep up with him

"Dude! Slow down! Why are walking so fast anyway?" asked James

"I don't know maybe I'm just worried about Addie" Link sighed

"Look buddy I know that you like that girl but you don't need to be in a relationship in this game"

"I guess you're right" Link said as he head further into the forest

**Confessional:**

**Link: I don't care what Jason says, I'm going to find Addie and help her out and help win this challenge**

**James: I know he really likes Addie, but he needs to keep his head in the game and play for his bros**

**With Addie*******

Addie is trying to get through the forest

"Stupid Dylan, trying to get in my way" she said then a bush starts shaking. "If that's you Dylan then go away!"

Link comes out of the bushes "It's just me Addie"

"Oh, Link! I thought you were Dylan. Sorry I didn't know. Where's James?" Addie asked

"He's on his own. He tried to tell me to forget about you and think about the game and play with the guys" Link said as he was trying to keep up her

"And you didn't? Did you?" asked Addie and Link shook his head no

Addie stops for a second. "Addie why did you stop?" Link asked as he walked to her

"To do this" Addie said as she kisses him on the cheek. "You are SO sweet! First you save me from a falling stagelight and now you couldn't forget about me when your teammate told you to. That's really nice. Thanks!" Addie hugs Link and his head turns red when he heard something from the ground

Link lets go of Addie and puts his head on the ground when he hears a faint _"Help! Get us out of here!"_

"Addie! I think I found them!" Link said and Addie gets on the ground and hears Jessica yelling for help

"You're right!" Addie said and she sees shovels by a tree. "Link look! Those must be for the team who finds Jessie and Jason!" she points at the shovels

Link grabs two shovels and hands one to Addie and they digged into the ground and found the chest that had Jessie and Jason in it

They take the chest out and opened it and Jessie was excited to see Addie and got of the chest and hugged her

"Addie! Link! I'm so happy that you guys found us!" Jessie said and looked at Addie on crutches. "What happened to you girl?"

"Remember when Link pushed me out of the way last week?" Jessica nods. "Well he hit my leg hard and I started to limp so I had to be on crutches" Addie said.

Chris flew in on a jetpack and said "Well since Link and Addie both found their teammates, it's a tie! So I've decided that someone from both teams are going home!"

"WHAT!?" yelled Addie, Link, Jessie, and James.

"My show my rules! Both teams head to the bonfire elimination!" Chris said as he flew away.

**Confessional:**

**Addie: Stupid Chris! You would think that since both Link and I found the chest, there would be no elimination. But knowing Chris, you don't know what he's going to do**

**Link: Addie and I getting closer and closer with everyday that goes by. I have a feeling that she and I will get together eventually I can see it**

**Jessie: I'm so happy to be out of that chest! But I have a feeling that Rav and Nicole didn't even bother trying to look for me and Adelle is one of my friends and I believe that she was trying to find me**

**At the elimination ceremony********

"We're going to start with the guys team! If you don't receive a smore, then you're out of the game!" Chris said as he holds a platter with 3 smores.

The people safe are...

Link...

Jason...

and the final smore goes to...

Dylan!

"Wait! Why am I eliminated!?" James asked.

"Because you didn't help to try and find me!" Jason said.

"At least Dylan and I were trying to find him" Link said

"Now for the girls team! The people safe are...

Addie...

Adelle...

Jessie...

and the last smore goes to...

Rav! Sorry Nikki, but you've been eliminated"

Nikki and James get on the boat of losers and head off

**At the girls cabin**********

Addie is sitting on the steps looking at the stars when Link comes by

"Mind if I sit here?" Addie shook her head no and Link sat down next to her

As they were talking and looking at the stars and their hands touch

They both blush and look at each and lean in and kissed

They pulled away "Wow" Addie said

Link look in Addie's eyes and said "Wow Addie. You're eyes really sparkle in moonlight"

"Well only one does. My bangs have always covered my eye" Addie said

Link pulled back her bangs and saw how beautiful she looked with her bangs out of her eye and kissed her again

"Well wasn't that a sweet moment? Well, see you next time on Total Drama Guys vs Gals!" said Chris said as he signed off

**Sorry to the creators of James and Nikki. But you still have a chance to get back in the game along with Bucky! I plan on doing a chapter with the losers at Playa de Losers! So review and tell me how I did. I would really appreciate it :) See ya! :)**


	5. Truth or Dare?

**Last time on Total Drama Guys vs Gals, Jessie and Jason were kidnapped and their teammates had to find them. Dylan went birserk and tried to find Addie. Link and Addie found their teammates, which Chris called it a tie and both teams had to vote off a teammate and it was Nicole and James who was voted off, and Link and Addie had their first kiss. What's in store for our players? Find out now on Total Drama Guys vs Gals!**

**Later that night********

Addie and Link are having a small make out session on the cabin steps, while Rav is hiding in a bush and watching them in a distance

**Confessional*******

**Rav: So Addie and Link think that they're alone, well I'll make sure that this gets out to Dylan one way or another**

Rav takes out a camera and takes a picture of them kissing and runs to the back of the cabin and hopped in bed before Addie could come in.

Link and Addie pull away

Addie gets up and heads in the girls cabin

**Confessional*******

**Link: Addie's an amazing gal and I was so happy that I could finally get some alone time with her and we talked about meeting up and going to the beach early in the morning**

Early that morning, Addie wakes up and sneaks out the cabin and walks down to beach when Link comes up behind her and picks her up bridal style.

"Link! You really scared me!" Addie said almost having a heart attack

"I noticed. Ready to go?" Link asked and Addie nodded her head

Link and Addie make it to the beach in time for the sunset

Addie leans her head on Link's shoulder and said "Wow! Link this is beautiful!"

"Just like you are. Dylan was so wrong to cheat on you" Link said as he kissed Addie's forehead.

"This was nice I think that we should head back, but run back to think that you and I were on a jog"

"Agreed" Link said and they jogged back to the cabins

**At the cabins********

The girls and guys wake up and get dressed and head outside

"Hey Rav! Addie's gone! Do you know where she could be?" asked a worried Jessie

Jason comes behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder and said "I'm sure Addie is just fine"

Jessie blushes a little but then gets it together and agrees with him

Just then Link and Addie jogs to the cabins and Dylan is angry to see them together again

**Confessional:**

**Dylan: I have had it seeing my Addie with that Link! I'm going to make sure that they're separated and I'll either have Addie to myself or Link is going to be crushed into the ground**

**Jessie: I think I have a little crush on Jason. I mean, he is big and strong, and kind, compassionate and...*gasp* I like Jason!**

**Jason: Jessie's a sweet gal! I wanted her to calm down and not freak out, because I knew that Addie wouldn't leave unless there was a reason for her to**

Chris announces over the intercom: _Attention contestants! There will be no challenge today so you are free to do whatever you like to do! Chris out!_

All the contestants cheered and Rav had a devious smile on her face

"Hey everyone! We should play a classic game of truth or dare. What do you guys think?" Rav asked and everyone agreed.

So, everyone sits down in a circle and gets ready to play the game

"Okay, I'll start" said Jessie as she looks at Dylan. Dylan gulps

**Confessional********

**Dylan: I'm scared because Jessie is looking at me! I know it's a stupid truth or dare game, but I don't know what she is going to ask me**

"Okay, Dylan! Truth or Dare" asked Jessie and Dylan said truth

"Why aren't you giving up on Addie?" she asked

Dylan took a deep breath and then said "Look, the reason why I haven't gave up on Addie is because she was the only girl who loved me for my personality and not for my looks. She was the only girl that would help me through my life and family problems" Dylan stopping.

"Oh come on! There has to be more to it than that" Jessie said, knowing what he was going to say next.

"She was the best girl I ever dated, untill..." Dylan paused for a second and then continued, "...untill I cheated on her with her best friend"

The girls gasp even though they already knew what happened. The guys on the other hand, were shocked.

"You told us the first day that you and her were still together and that she was just acting so dramatic when she saw you" Link said.

"YOU SAID THAT WE WERE STILL TOGETHER!" Addie yelled and was just completely shocked and was really angry.

Link put his hand on Addie's shoulder and comfort her

"Alright, my turn" Rav said She looks at Addie. "Addie, truth or dare"

"Truth" Addie said confidentally because she knew that Rav could ask about anything her that would be embarrassing.

"Okay" Rav said with a devious smile "Have you and Link ever kissed"

Addie looked all confused and told her flat out no

Rav said "You're lying" she took out a picture that she took and showed it to her and everyone else.

Everyone was shocked, but no one was as shocked as Dylan, Addie, or Link

**Confessional*******

**Addie: How could Rav do that to me! This is just so wrong and she didn't have..the...right...to spy...on me or Link! It's fine I won't let it get to me *she crosses her arm but then starts to cry a little***

**Link: Rav is such a jerk! I can't believe that she spied on us last night. Poor Addie, I bet she's just devastated and shocked**

**Dylan: So Addie wouldn't want to get together with me but she'll go and get together and kiss a guy like Link?! Link is SO going down!**

**Adelle: OMG! Addie and Link are a couple? That is so cute!**

Adelle sat there and was like 'OMG' the whole time people were doing truth

"It's my turn now" Dylan said. "Jessie, truth or dare?" he asked and Jessie said dare.

"I dare you to kiss Link and Jason" Dylan said

**Confessional:**

**Jessie: I was happy to be kissing Jason, but I wasn't too sure about kissing Link but I had to do it or else people would be calling me a chicken**

So Jessie and gave Link a short halk second kiss to Link and a little longer one with Jason. She pulled away from Jason after three seconds

"Ok now it's my turn again" Rav said, "Dylan, I dare for you and Addie to kiss"

Addie was shocked and just looked at Dylan with a terrified look and said "I...I...I just can't!" said Addie as she got up and ran to the docks. Link followed after her.

Adelle looked at Rav and and said "Ok I really don't know you that well, but that was just mean and cruel to do to someone. Especially trying to get someone to kiss their ex" Adelle said and she walked off.

Jessie and Jason get off and starts to walk away.

Jessie turns around to Rav and says "You know you might think you know it all but you're nothing but a big jerk and you probable don't care that you just hurt the feelings of an innocent girl. I hope you're satisfied" she said as her and Jason walked off

**Confessional********

**Rav: I know what I did was wrong, but this is called Total Drama not Total Friendship**

**Link: I had to go and calm Addie down, because if she doesn't then she'll lose focus and not concentrate on the game**

**Dylan: When Rav dared me and Addie to kiss, I was happy about it. When she ran off I knew that she was SO heartbroken when she leaned in and tried to kiss me. But that was wrong of Rav to mess with Addie's feelings like that**

Addie is sitting at the docks crying when she footsteps coming behind her and she sees that it's Link

"Hey" he said

"Hey" Addie said softly

He sat next to her and put his arm around her

"How could Rav do this to me? I thought she and I were teammates!" Addie said still crying

Link felt bad and he pulled her closer and said, "It'll be okay. You have me, Jessie, Jason, and Adelle here for you no matter what"

Addie sorta stopped crying a little "Yeah I know that but still, I wish Rav didn't do that to me" she gently lays her head on his shoulder.

"I know and I bet the next time your team loses, you can vote her off" Link said

"Yeah I just might do that. Thanks Link!" Addie said as she lifts her head and looks at Link

Link looks at Addie and sees how radiant she looks in the sunlight and they lean in and kiss and 5 seconds later they pull away

Addie leans her head back on Link's shoulder and gives off a small smile

Jessie and Jason walk on the beach and sees Link and Addie

"Aww Link and Addie are so cute together" Jessie tells Jason

"Yeah I think they're made for each other" Jason said as they kept walking on the sand

After a while Jason takes Jessie's hand and Jessie blushes a little

In the bushes, Rav and Dylan are spying on the couples

"You see Dylan? That's why we need to get rid of the couples, because they're a huge threat in the game" Rav said

"Yeah I guess you're right" Dylan said

**Confessional********

**Addie: I think that Link was right! I have friends that will help through all my problems in the game. He's just the sweetest guy I've met**

**Rav: I think I have Dylan right where I want him. He's going to work to get all the couples out of the game**

**Dylan: I'm not helping Rav in eliminating the couple in the game. Mainly because I'd be helping her in eliminating my sweet sweet Addie, and I'm not doing that **

**Jessie: I think me and Jason can end up together. After we kissed at the truth or dare game, I felt a spark between us and I hope that stays with us during the game**

...

Well that's it for this chapter! See ya next time

~TotalDramaGirl01 


	6. Phobia Factor

_**Last time on Total Drama Guys vs Gals, Chris let the contestants have a day to themselves and Rav decided to play a little game of truth or dare to get Links and Addie's secret. She also dares Addie to kiss the one person she didn't want to, Dylan! Link went to go and comfort her after Addie ran off and Jessie and Jason started to have sparks fly. What will happen next? Will Rav ever get her team to like her? Find out now on Total Drama Guys vs Gals!**_

Later that next day, everyone was just relaxing until Chris would announce the next challenge. Meanwhile, Rav and Dylan were standing in the middle of the woods talking about their gameplan.

"So Rav, how do you think we can beat these power couples?" Dylan asked just trying to hope to play Rav and eventually get her eliminated.

"Well, first, we need to get rid of the person whose in the center of those duos' friendships" she said

Dylan looked confused and then asked "Who would that be then?"

Rav had a small smirk on her face and said "That person would just so happen to be that goody two shoes, Addie!"

**Confessionals:**

**Dylan: I doubt that my sweet Addie is the center of the couples and their friendships. I think that she's making that all up but I could be mistaken**

**Rav: Of course I said that Addie was the center. I was hoping to get him all fired up and then I've got the perfect plan to try and get her off this island! All I have to do is get her and let her emotions get in the way of her game and that will let Dylan get her back**

Dylan was acting all surprised and then Rav reveals her plan to Dylan.

"That's perfect and then I can get my sweet sweet Addie back and Link will be gone!" Dylan said and then he walked away

**At the mess hall**

Link and Addie were sitting next to each other and then Jessie and Jason joins them.

"So I guess there's two couples in the competition now," Jessie said as she and Jason sits down across from them

"Yeah I guess so" Link said as he put his hand on top of Addie's on the bench

Meanwhile, Adelle is sitting at the table across from the couples and she's just in awe because there's so much love in the air

**Confessional*********

**Link: I'm so happy that Addie is feeling so much better after what happened yesterday. I just hope that she doesn't let all her emotions get in the way of her and her game**

**Adelle: There's just SO much love in the air at this camp, I think it's SO cute!**

**Addie: I'm glad that I have people like Jess, Jason, and especially Link to be there for me when everything gets too wild and out of control, I just hope that Rav won't do anything to me like she did yesterday**

Chris comes in and announces about their next challenge

"Today's challenge is going to be battling your weaknesses or fears! Now I need Adelle and Dylan to come up!" Chris said and the two went next to him with no question at all.

"You two will be helping your team out with their fears! But since there's now 3 girls and 2 guys, another girl will have to sit out to make this even or you can keep the numbers how they are and we can go on with the challenge" said Chris

Addie was about to say something but the Rav interrups her and says, "No we're fine! We'll keep them the way they are!"

"Okay then, I need Link and Rav to go the beach, Addie to go to the top of the cliff, Jason to go to the stage, and Jessica to go to the forest!" he said and everyone went to their designated spots.

**With Jessica*********

Jessica walks in the middle of the forest, and Chris pops on a screen in the forest

"Alright Jess, your challenge is to stay in the forest, with nature, for 6 hours. If you leave then you don't get a point for you team. Your 6 hours start now!" Chris said as a countdown clock appeared on the screen

**Confessional*********

**Jessica: Well, now Chris is doing the phobia factor competition. Now I just hope that Addie, Rav and I can all conquer our fears and win no problem**

**With Link and Rav*********

Rav and Link are at the beach where they see two cars. Link and Rav looked at each other with scared looks in their eyes

Chris pops up on the screen and says, "Alright, Link and Rav, for either one of you guys to earn a point for your team, you each have to drive one lap around the island. Without crashing into anything. Have fun!" Chris said as the screen turned off and they both just looked at each other.

**Confessional**********

**Link: I've had this fear of driving mainly because I CAN'T DRIVE! I never learned how to and I was planning on getting my license but never had the guts to**

**Rav: The only reason why I'm absolutely TERRIFIED of driving, is because me and my mom both were in a car accident and both got severly injured but she died and I stayed alive. That's why I will never allow myself to get in a car at all. I mean I wanna win but not if it means that I have to get in a car and have thoughts of what happened going through my head**

Rav started to have a few tears going down her cheek and Link notices

"Hey Rav, is there something the matter?" he asked

"It's just, something terrible happened that involved a car and I've never gotten in a car after that" she said as a few more tears came out of her eyes and Link placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, if you don't want to do it, I understand if you can't but I really want to get a point for my team." said Link as he slowly makes his way to one of the cars

**With Addie********

Addie gets to the top of the cliff and wondering what Chris has in stored for her

"Why am I up here?" she asked as Chris appears on the screen.

"Chris! Why did you have me come to the top of the cliff?" Addie asked

"Well, you put 2 of your absolute fears on your app and we decided that you're going to try conquer your fear of heights! All you have to do is jump off the cliff and land in the safe zone like the campers had to in season 1. Have fun!" Chris said and the screen turns off.

**Confessional*********

**Addie: I love to dive don't get me wrong, but I only dive off a diving board at the city pool. Never have I ever thought of diving off of a cliff! I really hope that if I don't do this, then Rav and Jessica can conquer their fears**

**Adelle: I wonder why Dylan and I aren't doing the challenge. Maybe we're just the lucky ones!**

**With Jason**********

He was standing at the stage and Chris appears on the screen and says "Alright Jason all you have to do is socialize with all 6 girls and you get your point for the guys. Good luck!" and then the screen goes black

**Confessional********

**Jason: Some people would say that my fear of girls is stupid, but there are a lot of guys that share the same fear. **

**With Link, Rav, and Adelle*********

Chris was standing in the mess hall with Adelle and Dylan and told them that they have to help out their teammates with thier fears.

"Adelle start with Rav and Dylan you can start with Jason" Chris said and he just left.

Adelle went to where Rav was and Rav was standing on the beach and looking towards the ocean

She walked up to Rav and said, "Hey teammate! Why aren't you going to drive a car?"

Rav gave her a scared look and told her everything and Adelle stood there and said "Wow! I understand if you can't do it, but I bet your mom would be happy to look down and see her amazing daughter conquering her fear and climbing that huge mountain!"

Rav looked of to the sky and she felt like she could hear her mother's voice from the heavens. Then she looked at Adelle and said "Okay I'll try to do it. For my mother!" then she walks over to one of the cars and hops in and starts the engine and Link does the same and they start to drive around the island. After 20 minutes, they get back to where they started.

Link and Rav both get out of their cars and hugged each other and jumped up and down then they stopped

Rav was cheering and looking up at the sky and mouthed "Thank you" to her mother

Link looked to see if Adelle went or if she was still there but she wasn't.

Then he saw someone at the top of the cliff, and he remembered that Addie had to go to the top of the cliff for her fear and then he left to help his girl

**Confessional**********

**Link: Now that I conquered my fear, I'm going to go help Addie with her fear**

**With Jessica********

Jessica is sitting in the forest and it's been an hour and a half and she's freaking out

Adelle came in the forest where Jessica was and was trying to calm her down

"Adelle, I don't think I can do this! I hate nature and I don't really feel like staying here in the forest for another 4 and a half hours. I'm sorry but I have to get out of here!" She ran out of the forest and Chris announces over the intercom _**"Link and Rav have their fears conquered but Jessica has failed to conquer hers"**_

Jessica came out of the forest and then felt bad that she may have costed her team to go into a tie breaker

**With Jason********

Jason was just standing there waiting to see who the 6 girls would be.

Then Heather, Lindsay, Courtney, Zoey, Dakota (who is now radioactive free), and finally Bridgette come out on the stage. Jason sees them and then he says "Crap!"

He was about to just walk away when Dylan came and he was going to help his teammate out.

"Dude! Look! It's not that bad. Just talk to these girls and pretend that you're talking to your friends" said Dylan as he was encouraging his teammate to get over his fear.

"Okay I will! Thanks man!" said Jason and he went to talk to the past Total Drama girls

**Confessional*********

**Jason: Dylan was so nice and helping me with my fear of girls. That dude is nice but still what he did to Addie, he's one of those guys who can get whatever kind of girl he can get whenever he wants**

**Dylan: I could help Jason no problem mainly because I basically I hang out with girls at my school. I think I'll go and see if Addie needs any help with her fear which I know that her biggest fear is heights**

**With Addie**********

Addie looks down at the bottom of the cliff and gulps then steps back

Then a voice from afar asks if she would like any help. She turns around and sees Link

"Link! What are you doing here?" She said as she gave him a big hug

"Well I conquered my fear so I figured I might as well help you with whatever your fear is" Link said

"I'm terrified of heights. I can dive but only from the pool diving board" said Addie

"I wouldn't have thought a cute, smart, brave girl like you would be afraid of heights" said Link

"Well she is and has been she was a litlle kid" Dylan said as he got up to the top of the cliff

"DYLAN!? What are you doing here" Addie said as she let go of Link

"For one, I knew what your biggest fear was and I really wanted to help. I didn't know that this guy, who doesn't even know you, was going to try and help you with your fear." said Dylan

Then Dylan and Link went at it and arguing about who really knew Addie and who was the best guy for her

Addie tried to stop them but couldn't and then she decided to put her diving skills to the test

She took a deep breath and jumped of the cliff and landed right in the middle of the safe zone

Link took a look and saw that Addie was gone then he realized that she jumped and then he ran to the bottom of the cliff and helped her out of the ocean.

Then out of nowhere, Dylan comes and pushes and grabs Addie before she falls on the ground

Addie knew that Dylan wanted her attention and that Link was the one who helped her.

She stood up and grabbed Dylan's arm and flipped him over her shoulder and said "I appreciate that you were trying to help me but I've been wanting to do that after I found that you were on this show" she said and then walked away with Link

**Confessional********

**Addie: I can't believe I did that. I guess he got what he deserved!**

**Link: I'm so happy that Addie finally stood up and flipped Dylan over her shoulder! Now I know that she's strong!**

**Dylan: Now she's playing hard to get! I like it!**

Chris gathered everyone and told them that it was a reward challenge. Since it was a tie, both teams get an advantage in the next challenge.

**Later that night*********

Jason and Jessica are hanging out at the beach

Link and Dylan are still fighting over Addie

Rav is looking up at the stars and smiles, knowing that her mother is with her no matter what

Adelle is thinking about what will happen next

Addie is sitting on the steps watching Link and Dylan fighting over her

"I wish that they would stop this already" Addie said as a few tears fall down her face

Well that's it for this chapter! Find out what the campers will be up to next time on Total Drama Guys vs Gals! And if you have challenge ideas, I'd be up for any ideas you got for me. Thanks~ TotalDramaGirl01 


	7. Who knows Total Drama?

Last time on Total Drama Guys vs Gals, the contestants had to face their fears. Addie still has Link and Dylan fighting over her, Rav conquered her fear of driving, Jason conquered his fear of girls, and Jessica was the only one who could not face her fear of nature and a certain host made it a reward challenge. So what will happen next? Find out on Total Drama Guys vs Gals!

That night everyone went to sleep except for Addie. She was looking up at the stars and wondering when the fight over her will stop. Then she was shivering, because it had to be about 35 degrees outside. A few minutes later, she felt a blanket come over her and she turned around to surprisingly see Dylan.

"Dylan? What are you doing out here?" she asked as she wrapped the blanket around her.

"I saw that you were out here freezing and I didn't want you to freeze" he said as he stood next to her.

She thought to herself _'Wow! He really does care about me, but if he was so caring, then why did he cheat on me?'_

"Thanks, Dylan" she said as a faint smile came upon her face. Dylan started to lean in for a kiss and then Addie stopped him.

"What are you doing?" she said as she stepped back.

"I was just trying to kiss my sweet girl" Dylan said.

"Listen here Dylan! I'm not your girl and never will be again! You cheated on me and I can't ever forget that!" she said and then gave him the blanket and she went inside the girls cabin.

_**Confessional**********_

_**Dylan: I wish that Addie will soon see that I'm so much better than that boyfriend wannabe, Link! **_

_**Addie: I know what Dylan is trying to do and I don't like it. He's trying to break up me and Link! That's never going to happen!**_

At 7:50 in the morning, Chris decides to get Chef to do a wake up call. Chef woke the contestants up by throwing a stink bomb in the cabins. The guys ran out quickly while all the girls but Addie got out. She was basically passed out from the stink. Link noticed and held his breath and went into the girls cabin and looked for Addie. He found her lying on the ground and grabbed her and got her out of there. Jessie, Rav, and Adelle went over to her aid. Link held her in his arm and tries to get her up. Her eyes flutter open and she saw Link and then smiled.

"Thanks Link" she said and then she struggled to sit up. Link helped her stand up, but she was a little dizzy, so Link kept a hold of her to make sure she stays up on her feet.

"No problem," he said as she fainted from the whole stink bomb thing. "Addie? Chris! We need to get her to the infirmiry!" Link yelled to Chris.

"Ok, Chef, take Addie to the infirmiry and give her some actual food. Maybe that would help her" said Chris as Chef took Addie and took her to the infirmiry.

"Alright since Addie will be out for this challenge, It'll be 3 girls against 3 guys!" Chris said. "Plus since both teams won the challenge last time, I'm letting you each have a new addition to your teams. Please welcome back Bucky and Nicole!" he said as the two come walking up to their past teams.

_**Confessionals*********_

_**Link: Great! Now the guy who almost killed Addie with a stagelight, is back? Great, just great**_

_**Rav: Are you kidding me? I thought I got rid of her for good out of this competition! Well, this is awful!**_

_**Nicole: Finally! I'm back, and now I'm ready to get revenge on my backstabbing teammates!**_

_**Bucky: Yay! I'm back and ready to win this time!**_

_**Adelle: Yes! We have another girl for our team! Me and Nikki got along just fine so I'm sure we're still friends**_

**Meanwhile at the infirmiry***********

Chef is preparing real food for Addie while she's out cold.

She starts waking up and sits up and looks around the room, "Where am I?" she asked

"You're in the infirmiry. You fainted and was knocked out cold from my morning wake up call, my stink bomb" said Chef as he gave her some real food and some water to help her.

"Thanks Chef" she said then she ate the food and stayed in the infirmiry.

**With the other contestants*********

Link was trying to stay away from Dylan and Bucky as much as possible. While Rav was trying to stay away from Nicole as long as possible, just until she can get her voted off again.

The contestants make it to the ocean and they soon find out that they'll have to answer questions about Total Drama from all seasons.

"Alright so in order to win, you have to get 3 points from answering questions about all 5 seasons of Total Drama!" said Chris as all the contestants took a seat on individual pedastles.

"We'll start with the boys! Link you're first! Who were the final two contestants from the first to the fourth season?" asked Chris as Link thinks really hard.

"It was Owen and Gwen, Duncan and Beth, Heather and Alejandro, and finally Lightning and Cameron" said Link as he heard a ding.

"That's correct! It's 1 to 0 guys! Next up Adelle!", Chris said, "Who won multiple immunities in the first season?"

"I think that was Courtney?" said a questionable Adelle.

All the sudden, a buzzer was heard and Adelle was sent into the water

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that if you answer a question wrong, you'll be thrown into the water?" asked Chris very deviously.

"Now, this will be a back and forth question, meaning that one answers it and then it alternates between teams. Bucky? Name the order on how the contestants in the fourth season were eliminated" said Chris

"Staci"

"B"

"Dakota"

"Brick?"

Then you can see Jessica being tossed in the water.

"The next one eliminated was Dawn"

"Sam"

"Brick"

"Dakota"

Then Rav is tossed into the water.

"Anne Marie was eliminated with Brick"

"Dakota"

"Jo?"

Then Dylan is thrown into the water.

"Mike"

"Jo"

"Scott"

"Cameron?"

Bucky is tossed in the water

"Zoey"

"Cameron"

"Lightning"

"Wow you made it throught the whole elimination. Now it comes down to Link, Jason, and Nicole! Since there are 2 guys left, they can work together to figure out the answer to the challenge winning question. How many episodes have there been between seasons 1 and 4?" asked Chris

The boys decided on their answer and Link said, "We're going with 88"

"I'm going with 90" said Nicole

"And the winner of the challenge is...the girls! The answer was 94 episodes. Guys, get ready to eliminate someone from your team" said Chris.

**With Addie**********

Addie is in the infirmiry and getting ready to get out when Link and Dylan come in.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"I was really worried about you. I'm not sure about this guy" said Dylan.

"You weren't the one who saved her from a stunk up cabin" said Link

They were both arguing and fighting

"STOP BOTH OF YOU!" said Addie yelling to the top of her lungs, but then runs out crying.

_**Confessional**********_

_**Link: Addie's right! Dylan and I have been fighting over her since the beginning of the show and it's bad enough that we made her run off and cry. And I know exactly where she goes to try and calm down**_

_**Dylan: Maybe she's right. *sighs* It's just she's the one girl I really want to be in a relationship with. But she just wants to be with Link. Maybe I should just give up on her. NOT! I will never give up on her**_

_**Addie: *crying* Why can't they just give it up and just let me be with who I want to be with? I need to talk to my friends and see what they would do in my position. I just wish that those two would stop fighting! I already kissed Link! Doesn't that mean that he and I are a couple?**_

**At the girls' cabin*********

Addie is crying in her pillow and a wet Jessica and Rav come in and see her crying and sit next to her

"Hey girl, are you okay?" asked Jessica

"Yeah. What happened?" asked Rav

Addie lifts her head out off her pillow and sit up then said "No I'm not okay. I'm so sick and tired of Link and Dylan fighting over me. They've been doing this since we've gotten here, and I'm sick of it"

Jessica and Rav each put a hand on Addie and felt really bad for her.

"Don't worry! We won the challenge so now it's the guys who have to vote off someone" said Rav, "I know that they have to stop here soon. If they don't then you have all of us girls by your side"

"Thanks girls" Addie said then she hugged them both

_**Confessional*********_

_**Rav: I know I wasn't exactly looking for friends when I first got here, but hanging out with Addie and Jessie, they are my best friends and if anyone tries to hurt them in anyway, I will make sure that they get hurt right back**_

_**Addie: I'm so happy to have friends here on this island! They are great friends and I couldn't have asked for anyone else like them**_

**At elimination**********

"Alright guys time to vote someone off now!" said Chris

**Voting Confessionals***********

_**Link: Dylan needs to go**_

_**Dylan: I would vote for Link, but I think that Jason will be a huge threat if he makes it to the merge**_

_**Bucky: I'm voting off Jason. He's a hugh threat physically **_

_**Jason: I vote for Bucky**_

"Jason, it's time for you to leave" said Chris

"Well, I guess see you guys" said Jason but Jessica stopped him

"I'm really going to miss you Jason" said a very sad Jessie

Jason lifted her head and kisses her

All the girls but Nicole were like "awww"

"Don't worry I'll see you again one way or another" said Jason then he got on the boat and headed off

Wasn't that a sweet ending? Review what you think of this chapter. No bad comments, and sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been so busy trying to get my Trigonometry grade up. But I was able to have a weekend off of doing Trig.  
~TotalDramaGirl101


End file.
